longlivethequeenfandomcom-20200214-history
Lieke
Lieke, Countess of Dis, is the mother of Gwenelle, Elodie's school friend. She divorced Gwenelle's father Yannik after Gwenelle was born, and later married Bennett, the disinherited brother of Brin and Banion. She holds her late ex-husband's duchy in trust for Gwenelle, and intends to do so for some time, to her daughter's frustration. Involvement Week 17 If Elodie faces a vote of no-confidence, Lieke will be one of the voters (as regent of Sudbury). Most of the time she will vote in Elodie's favor, but will vote against her if Elodie surrendered territory to Ixion during Week 10 or if she had Brin executed. Week 28 At Gwenelle's party, Elodie will be forced to dissolve an argument between Gwenelle and Lieke. * If she sides with Lieke, +1 Yielding and -10 Noble Approval, since Gwenelle's mirroring situation will make Elodie look weak and indecisive in comparison. * If she sides with Gwenelle, +1 Willful and +1 Depressed, since Lieke makes a pointed remark about Elodie's treatment of her father. * Test: Flattery >60 to appease both with no mood change. * If Bennett is Duke of Hellas, the choice is skipped altogether as he manages to appease both mother and daughter. If Elodie stays at home, Test: Court Manners >80 to be considerate enough to send a personal letter and a gift, +1 Cheerful. Failing the check will displease Lieke, and possibly Gwenelle as well. Personality and Background As a noblewoman, she's a social climber, but not a callous one. She married the old Duke of Sudbury, Yannik (he was 40 at the time of Gwenelle's birth, Lieke was 20), just to bear his child and secure her place in higher nobility, then divorced him so she would be free to marry other men. Other nobles found this move offensive, but Yannik himself had no objections. When Gwenelle becomes a legal adult and demands her authority as Duchess, Lieke argues against it, insisting on Gwenelle still being too young to be Duchess. If Elodie sides with Gwenelle during their argument, she will question if Elodie intends to discard her father too when she becomes Queen, which may be a simple jab against Elodie or Lieke speaking out her own insecurities. Alternatively, it may be genuine worry that makes Lieke push for regency, since Gwenelle may be a legal adult but she's also a fifteen year old girl, and as the game itself proves repeatedly court games can be deadly for teenagers and children. Lieke's relationship with her family appears to be normal and loving. She likely married Bennett for love, since at the time of their marriage he was disinherited, with no titles to offer (thus discarding the possibility of an advantageous marriage) and both appear rather affectionate in the one event they interact in. As for her children, she's meddling but also kind towards Gwenelle, and all hints point to both Gwenelle and Anciet being happy and well-adjusted. Trivia * She has the same portrait as Lucille, with differences in coloring, clothes and facial expression. * "Lieke" is a Dutch nickname for "Angelique", which only Bennett calls her. It may or may not be her real name. * Both of her known relationships had large age gaps: Yannik was 20 years older than her, while Bennett is 7 years younger than her (much less than Yannik, but still considerable). * Lieke can become regent again to Anciet if both of the Southern siblings (Banion and Brin) are taken out of the picture. Since nobles can only have one dukedom in trust, and Bennett inherits Hellas, Anciet ends up with Maree at eight years old, thus needing a regent until he comes of age. Category:Characters